


Bad Blood.

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Series: Radioactive [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, England is basically radioactive lmao, Super-power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Two years ago, some idiot dumped radioactive waste in the water supply, affecting 70% of the population of Britain. Celebrities could suddenly fly, Politicians could burst into flames and little kids could control solid objects with their minds.  People developed extraordinary powers and used them for good, and then there were ones who wanted to rule the freakin’ world. Then there are the so-called 'normals' who aren't any kind of special, who live under leadership of The Supers. 2018. Phil Lester is London’s most wanted for having the ability to control the earth beneath his feet, and he’s wanted by Dan. The new ruler of England.  Also one of rare individuals who can absorb a power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of my favorites that I've written! :P ah, giving like nearly every single character unique power to them, and idk I'm in love with this concept. England is boring, I want to see people flying.
> 
> Anyway....enjoy :)

The announcement came at exactly 6AM. Just like every over PSA. It almost always woke me up, and I swore they forced some poor soul with the ability to make an ear-splitting screech- the love child of a dental drill and a car alarm. It hurts everyone these days. Because our brains are messed up. Disfigured and fucked up forever. It’s kind of like a dog whistle. It goes directly into our heads and makes me want to throw up. I remember a thirteen year old boy who went by the name of Caleb. He could read people’s minds. One day, actually the first day when the signal first came through, Caleb started screaming, dropping to his knees. His parents had died during the revolt- when supers and normal’s went to war for ownership of the country. The normal’s lost. I found Caleb wandering the streets with nothing but a ratty backpack. He’d been trying to manipulate some normal’s mind. Some old women who looked just as lost as him. I took Caleb in, and see him as a little brother. I always made sure Sophie, a seven year old super with the ability to block sound, was sitting by his bed when they decided to pitch an announcement. Though Sophie didn’t need to be told, she liked protecting him. “I’ll stop them.” Sophie had curled her little hands into fists, and I couldn’t help marvelling her. With her straggly brown hair and chubby cheeks, she didn’t look like a threat. But it wasn’t just sound she could block. She could block anything within a mile radius.

“Phil, there’s somebody on the phone.” Louise popped her head around the door, holding out the crappy Nokia we used to communicate with others outside our little refugee camp. There were twelve of us all together. The majority of us knew each-other from our old lives. Like Louise- Louise Pentland, a vlogger who had stuck with me all this time. Though she wasn’t the Louise I remembered. She had been girly and all for pink dresses and pink hair, and even her channel name was Sprinkleofglitter. But now ever since the revolt, where her daughter, Darcy, had been taken to a Super-rehabilitation camp, Louise was so, so different it scared me. For one she had dyed her hair a deep black, and cut half of it off with some rusty scissors she found in a draw. She always wore dark clothes- leggings and over-sized jumpers. Sometimes I think it was because of her power. The ability to control shadows. Louise could drown someone in darkness if she really wanted to. All she had to do was concentrate on the dark shapes, illuminated by the lamplight on the walls, and they would begin to slowly become three-dimensional and swirl into each-other, causing what looked a black hole, all controlled by Louise. I caught her not long after she gained her powers and losing Darcy, trying to summon as many shadows as possible. Sat cross legged in the room of the old house she had to abandon. “I’ll kill him.” She had said, and I’d believed her. Louise’s eyes were as dark as the shadows she was summoning. I knew who she was talking about. But I hadn’t bothered replying.

There were other familiar faces in the camp. PJ Liguori- again, an old friend. When the Super’s first came out and started making headline news, he’d been one of the first ones to succumb to the radioactive waste. The news terrified me back in those days. 2015. The year of the Supers. Celebrities could suddenly lift a thousand times their own weight, politicians had burst into flames during press conferences and escaped unscathed once the flames were put out. A women on our road could fly. It was only Britain though. And the rest of the world had shut their borders to us, ending trade, so we had to fend for ourselves. PJ had come over one night when he had been filming a video upstairs. He hadn’t been fond of the supers. I remember him sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. The supernatural and paranormal weren’t real, he had muttered to himself repeatedly as Greg James made news after saving an elderly man after literally using his mind to throw the falling lamppost back into place. PJ’s ability was admittedly pretty damn awesome. Though when he first showed me, I fainted.

“I’m one of them!” were his words, burst out of his mouth excitedly, as I’d opened the door to him standing there grinning like an idiot. “PJ, it’s ten O clock at night,” I’d mumbled, stood there in my dressing gown. I’d been watching Joe Sugg’s new video: “Flight!” I’m sure you can guess his power.

“Watch!” with absolutely no context whatsoever, PJ pulled out a letter opener out of his pocket, and that knocked me back into reality. “What… What are you doing?!” I’d hissed. He had forbidden any talk of superpowers in the house, and here PJ was, about to show me his genetically altered abilities.

PJ’s grin was so wide I was scared he was going to split his mouth open. “Just watch,” he’d said quietly. And I had. Without a word he had drawn the letter opener across the palm of his hand- just with enough pressure to slice through two layers of skin. I stared dumbfounded for a second when he let out a loud laugh. “See!” he waved his hand which was, oh god; blood was pooling out of the wound and dropping onto the cream carpet. I stared for a few more seconds, waiting for some kind of extraordinary thing to happen. Maybe his blood had turned liquid gold.

“PJ…” I started to say, my eyes still on the deep cut leaking blood down the palm of his hand, trickling down his wrist. But he’d just shushed me. I then got slightly agitated. “Is this some kind of joke?” I hissed. “Because if it is, I’m really tired and I’m really not in the mood for-“

And then I shut up. Because PJ’s blood started to almost come to life in a three dimensional stream of scarlet. I let out a breath as his blood snaked itself back through the cut in his hand, and then the jagged slit made by the knife in his skin was closing up quickly and silently. And then there was no trace of him ever slicing into his hand. My stomach had jumped into my throat, and I’d taken a few steps backwards, trying hard not to vomit. PJ waggled his hand. “Good as new!” he squeaked in excitement. “Pretty cool right?” His words and every syllable he pronounced seem to fall into one simple stream of white noise in my ears. I’d never seen it in person. I mean yeah, I’d seen David Cameron shape-shift into a horse live on TV, as fellow politicians had watched in awe. But I’d never seen it happen to somebody right in front of me. PJ’s eyes were lit up with joy, but when I didn’t say anything, his eye-brows had furrowed and his voice had started to sound incredibly far-away.

“Phil?” he was throwing out his arms to catch me, but instead I felt my body slump backwards and hit the cream carpet. When I’d woken up, PJ Was gone and he was trying to get the stupid bloodstain out of the carpet, not saying anything. He didn’t even ask if I was okay.

Two weeks later I had been at the YouTube Space. I was scheduled to make a video with Chris Kendall, but he hadn’t turned up. I’d been sitting on the bright orange sofa in the creator’s space playing with my phone. Scrolling through news headlines. There were protests in nearly every single city in the country. Leeds, Manchester, York, and Birmingham- you name it. Normals who hadn’t developed a power had banded together with clever signs written with bright red paint. “LISTEN TO SCIENCE!” they had screamed. There was a video which had gone viral of a teenage girl protesting at a normal rally. She was holding a huge sign reading: “DRAG THEM TO HELL!” in huge capitalized letters. Fifteen seconds into the video, she had suddenly floated ten foot of the ground, still holding the sign. She clearly had only just manifested, and despite her sign, and her angry expression only seconds earlier, she had let out an excited yet terrified whoop of joy. She shot up into the sky and did a back-flip. The comment section were calling it fake- that she already knew she was a Super.

The video nearly had over fifteen million views. Just below the one of some forty-something year old guy blasting fire from his hands at a picture of Donald Trump. I sighed and checked my messages for what had been the hundredth time. He had been acting strangely all week. It had nearly been a month since the BBC broadcasted a PSA about Bioterrorism. Since Chris Hemsworth had changed history as one of the first Supers to come out. He had no idea. At a film screening he had tripped over somebody’s shoe and almost face-planted the floor. Though not before his arms flew out and turned some poor soul into an icicle. The man was okay, and had eventually melted. And currently had a Twitter account named: “Chris Hemsworth froze me” with over two million followers.

He hadn’t found the video very funny. “This is wrong!” he’d shouted at the TV with his arms folded, while I had tried my very best to keep my lips sealed shut. If I even opened my mouth to argue, he’d whip around, and I swear his eyes scared me. I can’t believe I never saw it in him. Despite it being everywhere. In PJ, in Louise and Joe. And the freakin’ prime minister.

I did eventually manifest. And it was during an argument with him. One of my theories is that the more you don’t want to be one of them, the more likely you are to develop power of your own.

I hadn’t been expecting it. I mean yeah, sometimes when he wasn’t around, I pointed my palm at a running tap when I was boiling the kettle, and willed it to freeze. Just being curious. But it never happened, and I was happy. Though one day it got too much for him. He was sick of the two of us skulking around the house keeping secrets. Well, I wasn’t. But I knew he was hiding something.

He’d confronted me after an episode of Great British Bake Off. Hats off to the BBC for adding Super’s as contestants to avoid complaints that they weren’t ‘substituting the freaks’. Though that had to be at least seventy percent of the UK. Supers admittedly made evening television more interesting. I’d even started watching Eastenders after a number of the cast developed powers. That night’s episode revolved around a teenage boy who tried to kill himself, but his love interest had swooped up to save him. It was trending on Twitter for three hours. Bake Off was good too- and there were three Super contestants. I personally rooted for Mike, a 34 year old man with the ability to turn invisible. He’d been given three warnings after trying to steal ingredients from his opponents.

“Phil.” After Bake Off finished and BBC News had come on – I couldn’t help staring at the TV as riots were shown. Normals had created “The Human League” and were wreaking havoc across the country. Someone had set fire to Ten Downing Street and the prime minster had apparently gone abroad to ‘think’ according to news anchors. So right then, we didn’t have a prime-minster, the country was burning because of The Human League, and he still wanted to have a talk with me about trust.

“Mmm?” I’d smiled at him innocently, and at that point, I was innocent. I was as human as I was a year ago. He had been standing in front of the TV, and at the corner of my eyes, Leeds was engulfed in flames. Supers were being dragged across the road by normal, and the media were actually airing this. He didn’t seem to notice or care about the Human/Super revolt. In fact I’m pretty sure he was on the human’s side. “Phil,” his voice was soft and pleading and his brown eyes were wide and anxious. Perpetual bags lined bottom of his eyes and his brown hair was a greasy mess.

“Are you…are you hiding anything from me?” he had asked, and I swear, oh god I swear he was hiding a knife behind his back. I’d jumped up, fed up of him following me around, stalking me to see if I could heal like PJ, or control things my mind like Greg, or fly like Joe Sugg.

“Are you serious?!” I’d hissed, jumping up so suddenly, he’d taken a few steps backwards, as if I had the plague. “What about you, Dan?” I’d tried to say it normally, but my tone was hard as steel. His eyes narrowed and took a deep breath. “I just want to know if I can trust you’re not one of them.”

“I’m not!” I yelled, angry now. “For god’s sake, Dan, chill!” and then I’d stamped my foot with impatience and anger. I wasn’t expecting the floor to rumble, and then pictures to fall off the wall. When our living room floor beneath my feet split, floorboards cracking as the wave of power I’d sent through my foot, hit every single corner of our house. The light shade shook, the TV shook itself of its stand. It was like a mini-earthquake, but only in our house. I stood there for a few moments, waiting for the house to stop shaking, and for my breathing to go back to normal. Dan was stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. His arms were still folded, but his eyes were blank, and his mouth was shaped into an O. I might have found it funny if it wasn’t for the devastating crack in the floor I had created. I tried to speak for a few seconds, but my lips were dry and my throat could barely process words. “Dan..” I was in denial at that point. “That..That wasn’t me!” I’d tried to protest, to laugh nervously and blame it on a nearby Super having a tantrum.

But he just stared. And then I swear I saw fear in his eyes. Pain and longing. For powers? He blinked a few times and stared at me for a few more seconds. “I’m going out.” He had said shakily, and I could hear his voice breaking. I’d lunged forward, not meaning to stamp again. I wanted to grab him and pull him into my arms. “It’s okay to be scared!” I started to say, and my own voice was breaking. “Dan, I’m still me…I’m still Phil!” and I’d held out my hand for him to take.

He flinched, as if I was carrying a disease. “You’re-“ he started to say, and I was sure he was going to say “one of them” but suddenly the ground shook once again, and this time it wasn’t me. I stumbled over to the window, Dan in my wake, to see at least four guys standing on the road outside. They lifted one leg in sync, and the second their foot hit the ground, it shook violently once again.

“IT’S A NEW WORLD, NORMALS!” The first guy- he must have looked about eighteen, yelled, with a satisfied whoop. A girl with fiery red hair was standing next to him, with a bunch of other people. Old and young. It didn’t matter what race or gender they were, they were all Supers.

“JOIN US!” The girl with fiery red hair yelled, and thrust out her palms. My blood ran cold as liquidized fire streamed from her palms and onto the street- engulfing everything in its wake.

I span around and spotted Dan making a run for it. “No!” I caught up with him, grabbing him and forcing him to look at me. “You’re coming with me!” I scream over the shouts and screams, echoed by the laughter from the Supers. The ground shook once again, Dan’s eyes were wide in terror, and he wrestled out of my grip. “No! You’re you’re- a freak of science!” he screamed in my face, and that hurt. My gut twisted and I held onto him. “You are not running away.” I say in a tone I’d never used before. He shakes his head and his fringe falls over his eyes. “You’re a fucking freak, Phil!” he’s hysterical, and I’m scared he’s going to catch the attention of the Supers outside.

“Dan, please,” I say, and my voice breaks. “It’s in everyone, okay? Nobody’s normal anymore!” I laugh, and can’t help it. I’m right. Britain is the country everyone fears now. Because people can fly, and shoot fire out of their hands. Ordinary people. And that terrifies the other countries.

“Get- Get away from me..Please!” he managed to get out of my grip, and then he’s throwing himself at the door and out into the hall, out into the chaos outside. I follow him, and force the overwhelming urges inside me to test out my powers. I could stamp once, the ground would shake, and surely he would fall over. No. I tell myself. I run after him instead. I chase him down our road, passing Normals and Supers alike. Children float a foot off the ground, manifesting straight out of their mother’s arms. “Mum!” a little girl squeals. “Mummy, I’m flying!” and the little girl’s mother is screaming and crying, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach her daughter who was drifting further away. Dan whipped past them in a desperate run, and finds a dead-end at a parks entrance.

“Dan, stop!” I yell when he tries to climb the fence. There’s a sudden explosion from downtown, once again causing the ground to shake. I try and ignore it and focus my attention on him.

“Dan, you’re being ridiculous,” I say, out of breath as he ignores me, lifting one leg onto the fence and then the other, lifting himself up. He stands up over me, and his eyes are wide and terrified. His lips are twisted into a grimace as he snarls at me. “Get away from me.” He growls.

I try and speak, but his words crawl down my spine and I shiver. Before I can yell out for him to stop, he’s jumped off the fence, and landed on his hands and feet. I stumble backwards, but it’s not another explosion, or my own power. The earth shakes violently, and I fall into a flowerbed, headfirst and crack my head on a rock. My head swims but I manage to sit up, staring in awe ad confusion at the place where Dan had landed. Normal Dan. Human Dan.

And yet the earth was split into two jagged pieces- even more powerful than mine. He had single handedly split the park in two.

I look for him, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

-

I haven’t seen Dan in two years. The last I did, he absorbed my power. Not all of it, but enough of it to give me only the ability to create small earthquakes, and maybe grow a freakin’ plant if I really concentrated. I blink a few times, back in the present, back in the refugee camp. Louise has left the phone and I wonder who could possibly be calling me. I look around from my place on the sleeping bag which makes a pretty good bed in a post-apocalyptic supernatural revolt.

Caleb is teaching Sophie how to play cards, while she sits and claps excitedly. Every time she does clap however, she manages to trigger her power, and he little confused face as she suddenly absorbs all the sound. PJ is asleep on his own sleeping bag. I consider waking him up to ask if he wants to go for a food haul, But I can bet he was tired. PJ was part all we had in defense, as Normals and the Volt attacked. The Volt are the Supers who forced the country to its knees, and managed to take over government. Led of course by my ex best friend/ boyfriend, a psychotic sociopath, with the power to absorb any power he wanted. If Normals and the Supers who didn’t join the bad guys, who were us, didn’t comply to their rules, they would screen special televised ‘entertainment’ where a normal was tortured to unconsciousness by Dan, who had a variety of powers to pick from.

Last week he had blasted lightning bolts from his hands, straight into a poor normal- a guy about my age. I told myself every week I wouldn’t watch the ‘games’. But I lied to myself. Dan was two years older, sporting stubble and finally his baby face was starting to disperse. He looked like a real man, a psycho. He had dyed his hair a deep, dark black and wore only black jeans. He preferred to keep his shirt off, since he had, apart from managing to take over the country, actually sported abs.

I pick up the brick Nokia with a sigh. I miss my iPhone. The Volt had taken down the electricity grid, dragging Britain back to the dark ages. So things like hot showers and Twitter no longer existed.

As far as I knew, the celebrities, politicians and overall ‘special’ people, even before they became Super, they had joined The Volt. The only ones in poverty right now were the normals, and us, the Supers, who didn’t want to be Super. 

“Phil?” Louise comes over with a bowl of beans. It was pretty much my diet. I take it and she sits down. “I was thinking…” she starts, and I take a spoonful of beans, shoving them in my mouth and grimacing. Louise curls a black strand of hair around her finger and looks down at her shoes. “There’s a Rehabilitation camp not far from here,” she says softly. Then almost in a whisper. “Darcy might be there.”

I open my mouth to reply, but Emma Blackery runs in out of breath. The two of us, me reaching for the gun I kept in my back pocket. Just for trouble. Louise’s arms were automatically raised, as if waiting for the word to start summoning the darkness around her.

Emma looked scared, and I’d only seen her scared twice in my life. The first time, it was on our first scouting mission. She’d started off as normal- pretty Emma with her dark red hair and bright smile, despite Dan Howell taking over the country. It was a group of normal’s- during our scout for food, they had shot her at close range. The bullet had pierced her heart and she had died in my arms.

And in the same second after her heart had stopped, and I was sobbing into her hair, she had sat up with a choking cough, spitting out the bullet and then looking up at me in what I could only describe as ‘what the ever loving fuck.’

Since then, Emma had a tendency to do stupid things. Since she had the power of immortality, she had thrown herself in front of cars for fun, swimming in vats of acid and laughing. Sometimes I wondered if dying messed her up.

“Phil!” Emma’s red hair is up in a tight ponytail and she’s wearing a dark dress with tights and no shoes, for some reason. “Phil, you’ll never guess who’s here.”

I feel Louise stiffen beside me.

“It’s King Dan.” Emma mimics his voice in the most sarcastic voice she can muster, and I start to think of escape routes. “He wants to speak to you!” she hissed.

“I wouldn’t run if I was you, Phil!” his voice comes from outside. “Come out quietly, or I’ll roast your little Super Camp.” His voice is surprisingly calm.

Emma and Louise stand in my way; Louise already with swirling shadows and darkness through her fingertips, and Emma completely adamant in protecting me. “I’m immortal, fuck you.” Was her only reply, when I tried to protest. I wake PJ and tell him to hide Caleb and Sophie. “Go around the back with the others,” I hiss to him, and he nods, leading the kids, and the others away.

Me, Emma and Louise go outside, into the street which looks like a set from some dystopian film. Well, I guess we are living in a dystopian society. I step off the doorstep, traipse through the garden and onto the pavement, the girls in my wake, and spot Dan- my best friend- standing there looking like…well, like his old self. Of course except from the dyed black hair, nose ring and all-black clothes. He stands by a silver Vauxhall. Something I haven’t seen in a long, long time.

I want to say his name, but it catches in my throat as his brown eyes narrow when he catches sight of me

“Phil.” He says with a twisted smile.

“Dan.” I mutter in reply.

“Grab them,” Dan orders, but the guards don’t move. Instead imaginary hands me roughly and force me into the car, along with Emma and Louise. Telekinesis. Emma is shoved roughly on top of me, followed by Louise and Dan climbs in to the passenger seat and twists around to smile at us.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” his eyes widen in mock innocence. “I’m still the same old Dan!”

Emma mutters something into my shoulder, what with her face being pressed into it, her knees digging harshly into my stomach. Dan only laughs. “Emma, I can’t wait to see your power.”

I freeze in my struggling attempts, and let out a frustrated hiss. “This is why you’re kidnapping us? For Emma’s powers?”

Dan lets out a chuckle. “No, you spoon! I’m kidnapping you, because I want all of your powers,” he catches my eyes when he turns to look at the three of us, and he winks.

“We’re screwed.” Emma says into my shoulder.

And for once, I agree with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an upcoming sequel to this! :D It'll be based on Dan's perspective, and how exactly he dealt with everything :D 
> 
> Maybee give me Kudos if you enjoyed? And ah, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
